


Место в мире

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Альвир нашёл Юльку и теперь ищет место в мире Юльки





	Место в мире

**Бороться и искать  
** Найти и не сдаваться  
(с) “Два капитана” В. Каверин  
  
У Юльки на затылке ёжик коротких волос. Рубашка Альвира для неё велика, но ей нравится. Ему, впрочем, тоже. Когда Юлька расхаживает в ней, обнажается шея и плечо. Излучину между ними невозможно не целовать, не тереться носом о ежик, не ласкать губами нежную кожу. Юлька обстригла волосы совсем недавно. Сказала — на счастье. Наконец закончилось долгое ожидание. Пусть прошлое достанется прошлому. Альвир не спорит: он уважает чужие приметы с той настойчивостью, с которой просит о встречном понимании. Пират. Что с него взять?

  
Юлька вся состоит из солнца и света, даже когда устала и сердится. Солнце — это далеко не всегда радость, это обжигающие прикосновения, от которых некуда деться, это смертельный приговор в отсутствии пресной воды. Но его солнце чаще всего не столь беспощадно, с ним вполне можно договориться. Альвир целует у основании шеи, трётся носом, ведёт вверх — до уха, ловит губами мочку, прихватывает зубами, а потом очерчивает изгибы языком. Сначала Юлька замирает. Дыхание едва заметно сбивается. Она вся как хрусталь, тронешь — зазвенит. И он трогает, и она звенит. Смехом. Отзывается лукавой насмешкой и ямочками на щеках.

  
Раз за разом Альвир пытается насытиться близостью. Иногда он совершенно уверен — это самое дурацкое занятие, какое только попадалось ему в жизни. Совершенно безнадежное. Он и в старости будет также прикасаться, целовать плечо — летом покрытое рыжими мелкими веснушками, ерошить волосы и подставляться, когда Юльке вздумается на него опереться.  
Никогда не надоест.  
Она ему — точно никогда, а вот он ей — запросто.

  
Кто он? Капитан без корабля. Пират? Путешественник? Чужак? Всё это — правда, всё про него. Всё, кроме того, что он отвоюет себе сам. Альвир взахлёб читает книги, смотрит фильмы и даже — чем он особо гордится! — сидит в интернете. Этот мир полон информации. Её гораздо больше, чем может впитать один человек. Зачем им столько?  
Альвир не ропщет. Он ищет своё место в этом, таком не похожим на его собственный, мире. Иногда ему кажется, что он никогда не поймёт ни людей, ни порядки, заблудиться в буквах и потеряет верность направлению. Слишком сложная задача для обычного смертного. Но мрак в душе тает, стоит Юльки положить ему голову на плечо, обнять со спины, прижавшись щекой к лопатке, плотно обхватить за живот или ногами за талию, принять в себя или просто улыбнуться. Пока её глаза сияют так ярко, Альвир уверен — он со всем справится. Пусть он променял палуба корабля, ветер и соленые брызги на жизнь в другом мире, от этого Альвир не перестал быть собой. Пиратом, которого любит удача. Любит солнце.


End file.
